Although many fluorinated compositions are known in the art for treating substrates to render them oil and water repellent, there continues to be a desire to provide further improved compositions for the treatment of substrates, in particular substrates having a hard surface such as ceramics, glass and stone, in order to render them water-repellent, oil-repellent, and easy to clean There is also a need for treating glass and plastic as a hard surface, particularly in the optical field, in order to render them stain, dirt and dust resistant. Desirably, such compositions and methods employing them can yield coatings that have improved properties. In particular, it would be desirable to improve the durability of the coating, including an improved abrasion resistance of the coating. Furthermore, improving the ease of cleaning of such substrates while using less detergents, water or manual labor, is not only a desire by the end consumer, but has also a positive impact on the environment. Also, it is desired that the coatings show particularly good chemical and solvent resistance. The compositions should be conveniently be applied in an easy and safe way and are compatible with existing manufacturing methods. Preferably, the compositions will fit easily into the manufacturing processes that are practiced to produce the substrates to be treated.